luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Yutaka Kobayakawa
Yutaka Kobayakawa is one of the main characters of Lucky Star. She is Konata Izumi's cousin and Yui Narumi's younger sister. Appearance and Personality She has a weak constitution and would often get sick, so she rarely made friends in the previous schools she was in. Because of this, she became very happy when she became friends with Minami and eventually other people in her class. Yutaka is very small (shorter than even Konata) and always goes on about how she would love to be as tall as Minami, and at the same time Minami goes on about how she would like to have Yutaka's breasts. Yutaka always has her hair in pigtails tied with 2 blue or white ribbons. She is also a bit naive about some things. She also has green eyes and pale skin. It also appears that Yukata is innocent because of her lack of knowledge about ero-games and yaoi and shock when her uncle forgot to lock the bathroom door while using it. It is revealed in Hiyori's notes that Yutaka enjoys the internet (a remark states: "...it's like her toy"). In the same manner it is reveales that Yutaka also likes hot foods (like oden), and animals; and her dislikes include milk, her sickly physique, and aggressive people. She is also noted to be strong at Japanese class; and not suprisingly, she isn't much good at athletics. Biography Yutaka first appeared on the anime on episode fourteen, when she moved to live with Konata to help with the commute. During this episode she did her entry exam for Ryōō High School, on that day she met Minami Iwasaki, who let Yutaka use her handkerchief. After being accepted into the school, she became friends with Minami Iwasaki, Hiyori Tamura and Patricia Martin. Yutaka is the closest friend of Minami and is often the only one who understands the latter's behavior. Hiyori notices this and frequently fantasizes Yutaka and Minami being a yuri-pair and has even done some sketches for a doujinshi she is creating where the characters has an uncanny similarity with the two, but still fights the thought because of the fact that they are all friends. Soundtracks Character song Vol. 5: Yutaka Kobayakawa contains 2 songs sang by Yutaka's voice actor, Shizuka Hasegawa. The songs are: *Minimum Tempo *Tatoeba Pinku to Burū demo (But, for example, Pink and Blue) Gallery Yutaka_playing_wii.jpg|Yutaka playing a game on the Nintendo Wii. MinamixYutaka Episode 18.jpg|Hiyori picturing Yutaka and Minami in a yuri scene. Yutaka Surprise.png|Yutaka surprised about Konata not studying. Konata and Gang Episode23.jpg|Yutaka and the others stare at Konata, Patricia, and Hiyori. MinamiYutaka Episode24.jpg|Yutaka and Minami dressed up for the festival. CM Capture 27.jpg|Yutaka and Minami, growing closer during the Golden Week Festival the mosquitoes read the mood Yutaka_Kobayakawa_Character_Song.jpg|Yutaka Kobayakawa: Character Song Vol. 05 Trivia *In episode 18, when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Konata thinks Yutaka would be a squirrel. *Yutaka is the 2nd shortest character to Hikage Miyakawa. * Yutaka's voice is similar and personality to Starfire from Teen Titans, because she voiced by a same actress in a high pitched voice. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch Category:Alive